


come and get me

by MaceLight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, attempt at flerting, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaceLight/pseuds/MaceLight
Summary: MC causes problems for mammon, as he is one of the few people who would let jokes about feathers get under his skin
Relationships: Mc/ Mammon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	come and get me

My phone rumbled lightly, and a text notifier rang out in the otherwise quite room. I rolled my eyes, of course Mammon would be texting during a student council meeting. Out of all of them he was the only one who didn’t think he could get caught. Picking up my D.D.D, I flicked open my chat channel to see what was so important that he decided to risk his older brothers’ wrath. To my surprise, the one I saw on my screen was Levi, and not my bleach blond fool.  
“OMG. Did you see the new shin mega trailer? If going to be so GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD.”   
I shook my head, as it only took coming to a place analogues to hell to find something to talk about Megaten with. My fingers skittered over the keyboard. “boy you know it. I’m so existed, the color scam is super intense, and we are going to be in another real-life location this time. One I’ve been to!”  
“you’ve been there?”  
“yeah, its times square.” As I hit sent, I saw another notification hit, and this time it was the face I had been expecting. a smile worked its way across my face as I opened his message to see what was so important.  
“your texting Levi. I know your texting Levi.”  
I smirked at my phone screen. “Okay, I’ll bite, why do you think I’m texting your brother.”  
In seconds, the notifier pinged “he is smiling at his crotch, only Asmo smiles at his crotch for no reason.”  
I snorted “I don’t think Az smiles at his crotch, I think he is just getting texts.”   
“your texting him too?!”  
“no, he has a lot of people who text him.”  
“which means you are texting Levi, as you are the only person aside from us he texts.”  
“why do you care that I’m texting Levi? We have a game to talk about.”  
“its just the video so far, you won’t even be here when it comes out.”  
“your being mean Mammon, stop being mean our I’ll steal your cat toy.”  
“my what?”  
“your cat toy, the feather thing on your pants. I’ll pull it off your pants.”  
“that’s an accessory, and hands off my pants human.”  
“boo, your no fun. Let me play with your cat toy Mammon.”  
Then, nothing, and I realized I most likely gotten him in trouble with tall dark and rule abiding. Poor boy, but that’s what he got for being nosey.  
“he got caught” I could hear Levi’s smug tone threw the letters on my screen “he screamed something about feathers and Lucifer took his D.D.D.”  
Oh, I was going to hear about this later, but I couldn’t help but cackle at his misfortune.  
“anyway, back to the important stuff, the game is going to be set in New York this time…  
It was almost 3 hours until I heard from my main moron, his ringtone heralding my incoming lecture, I swiped the green button, and his voice rang out loud enough to strain the speaker “You Bitch, you did that on purpose.”  
I took a moment to get my laugher under control “your imagining things, you’re the one who started yelling.”  
“if you had simply let it go-“  
“Mammon.”  
“What?!”  
“you angry?”  
“Yes!”  
“Really angry?”  
“Yes!?”  
“You know where I am. Say it to my face coward.”  
I hung up the phone and waited for the stomping in the hallway.


End file.
